


Spawn of the Demon

by JesterMonkey



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy's children, Ellie and Trevor, have a fight in the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spawn of the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm havin' them Hellboy 3 blues yet again you guys...

~~~~

Trevor rolled his eyes at his sister as she bounded wildly in the air. With a plastic sword in hand, she darted about the backyard pretending that she was being swarmed by an army of demons. Or was it an undead army of Serbians? Nonetheless, Trevor opted to watch on from the sidelines, disapproving in every way. Trevor wasn’t a very physical young man, at least compared to his sister.

She was obsessed with the idea of being a ghost hunter or something far more asinine, he noted. Ellie didn’t know when to quit and she was as stubborn as a mule. Much like their father actually.

Ellie looked like a smaller, younger and more effeminate version of their father. Her hair was thick, dark and long. The tips touched where her long, red tail began. You could see this very easily as she only ever wore a black, long sleeved shirt and leather shorts. She knew nothing about modesty, though, she claimed she only ever wore the shorts because she liked to show off her thick legs and tiny hooves. She was more comfortable with her body, she didn’t file her horns the way their Dad did. She instead filed them to a point to make them even sharper.  The only thing she had in common with her mother was her face, gender and ‘fiery’ good looks.

Ellie did share her father’s confidence and a tendency to be a smart-ass at every opportunity. She was awfully mean-spirited at times, though this was mostly directed at Trevor when he was being unsympathetic to her plight.

She desperately wanted to leave the farm and do whatever Hellboy had done before they were born. Abe really shouldn’t have told her those stories. Trevor would tell her that she was an idiot, their mother would say that she should wait until she was ready and Abe would stutter something about danger. Their father was the only one who seemed to like the idea but he could never act on it.

Ellie waved to Trevor. “Hey!” She called. “Don’t just stand there. Come and play!”

“How old are you?! Three?” Trevor groaned. “I’m not taking part in any of that garbage!”

Trevor was more like his mother. He shared the same powers as her and a similar personality. Trevor’s hair, skin, attitude, outlook on life, mannerisms and fashion sense all came from his mother. The only thing Trevor shared with his father was a strange birthmark down his right arm, he liked to cover it with a bandage because he didn’t like looking at it. It scared him.

Abe had a mild impression on the children. Ellie borrowed some athletic prowess from Abe and Trevor stole some of his personal belongings from time to time.

Ellie bolted towards Trevor and pushed him back against a wall. Trevor struggled against his sister and the plastic sword against his neck but ultimately couldn’t defend himself. Ellie chuckled at her brother, stepping back and resting the sword’s plastic blade on her shoulder.

“You really are a wimp.” She snorted at him and held her head high. “Are you really our father’s son?”

“Why are you talking like that?” Trevor groaned, rubbing his neck. “Why do you have to be so weird?”

Ellie frowned at him. “Why do you have to be such a jerk?”

There was some truth in her words. Trevor really was a jerk, along with many other names like it.

Trevor sighed, clawing at his hair. “Ellie!” He hissed at her. “We’re not little kids anymore. Could you please act like a normal person please?”

Ellie scowled at him, pointing the sword in between her brother’s eyes. You could practically see the fire in her eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re not normal. As much as you pretend like it, we’re not. Our Dad is a God, tasked with destroying the world who completely refuses his destiny. Our mother can create fire at will and our godfather is a fish man. Need I say more?”

Trevor shoved the tip of the toy away from his face. “They don’t want that for us. They want us to be normal kids, not freak shows.”

“We can’t run away from what we are!” Ellie hissed.

“Dad’s doing a pretty good job of it!” Trevor boomed, bursting into flame. “Ellie, enough with these stupid games.”

Ellie glanced up at the tiny floating crown of fire above her brother’s head. She sighed.

“Fine. Excuse me for wanting to do something fun with my brother.” Ellie put down the sword and sat down on the grass.

Trevor sighed, leaning against the wall and watching the horizon. He finally cooled down externally but internally, he was burning up. Trevor believed that Ellie was nothing special. She liked to think that she was, but Trevor thought otherwise. He had the cynical perspective, thinking that nobody could ever really be anything special.

Trevor never really liked the way Ellie soaked up so much attention from the family. Even as a toddler, she liked to show off that she could run really fast while Trevor could barely walk five steps. She grew up faster than Trevor did and yet she was still as mature as a ten year old. It wasn’t fair. Trevor was the eldest twin, after all.

“Who shoved a pole up your ass?” Ellie mumbled to herself.

Trevor’s eyes snapped to his sister and they widened. He lost all control of his body.

“THAT’S IT!” Trevor shouted, erupting in flame and leaping at his sister.

Ellie tried to duck out of his way but Trevor managed to grab at her hair and pin her down to the ground. Ellie roared, bring her fist to his face forcing him off of her. Ellie grabbed at her brother’s leg and dragged him across the ground. She couldn’t stop laughing at him or at the situation.

Trevor reached up to Ellie’s leg and tried to burn her skin. Ellie laughed at him and threw him across the yard towards the back fence.

“I’m fire-proof!” She laughed.

Ellie started to charge at her brother. Trevor readied himself as Ellie leapt into the air and prepared to kick him. Trevor ducked and Ellie kicked in the fence, her foot got stuck in the timber. Trevor slapped at Ellie’s face and kicked her back while she attempted to fight back, limply slapping her arms towards him. Ellie broke free and tackled Trevor to the ground, straddling him and lightly punching at his face.

Trevor kicked his legs out and rolled onto his back, standing up to push her off of him. Ellie fell to the ground and Trevor kicked her chest. Trevor kicked repeatedly at her sides, still on fire.

Ellie quickly rolled away from her brother, making a mad dash towards the house where she pulled out a pipe from the side of the house. She giggled. Water gushed out into the backyard and extinguished Trevor’s flames. Pipe in hand, Ellie charged towards Trevor, screaming and swung the pipe at his mid-section. Trevor flew back a few feet and onto the crisp ground.

Ellie glared down at her brother. Her yellow eyes sent shivers down Trevor’s spine. “You think this is still a game, boy?” She growled.

Ellie tried to slam the pipe onto Trevor’s face but he rolled on the floor to dodge her attacks. Ellie looked almost as if she was missing on purpose but how was Trevor to know that? Trevor swiftly got back onto his feet and pushed her back. He took a powerful stance and with his right arm he punched Ellie’s stomach.

She keeled over, writhing in pain on the floor and dropping her weapon. Trevor burst into a blue flame, causing the water around and on him to evaporate into a mist. Trevor glared down at his sister with a smile. He reached down to the pipe, picking it up it melted in his hands but he dripped the oozing metal over wrists and her ankles. The metal became slightly more solid at her touch.

She was powerless to stop him.

With great force, Trevor kicked at his sister violently. In the mist he could see a tall figure loom in the mist. It walked slowly towards him. He simply chose to ignore it and continue to beat his sister.

Then something stony slammed against the right side of Trevor’s face. He was knocked out easily.

Trevor was lifted up and onto his father’s shoulder while the sobbing, red girl was lifting delicately into her father’s arms. He walked through the mist and towards the house where he met the mother of his children and his best friend.

Hellboy gently handed his daughter to Liz who stroked a hand on her daughter’s head. Hellboy placed the unconscious boy onto the floor and glared at his still body.

“What happened?” Liz gasped, attempting to melt the solid metal from Ellie’s wrists.

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Ellie sobbed.

Hellboy frowned at both of his children. “I don’t know what you guys were thinking.” He sighed. “You’ve never done this before, ever. Ellie, this isn’t a game.”

Ellie began to sob into her mother’s chest that she was sorry. Abe and Hellboy looked down to the boy. Abe went to touch Trevor’s forehead but was quickly burnt. Hellboy attempted this, also being burnt.

“Damn.” Hellboy hissed. “What on Earth-?”

“I don’t know.” Abe sighed. “Let’s just hope this is a one-time thing.”

“Don’t tell me Trev’s gonna be a little ass from now on.” Hellboy groaned.

Abe looked out into the backyard, sighing at the expenses needed to fix the yard. “Maybe he’s still learning how to use his powers? It could happen.”

“I think there’s a difference between setting a tree on fire and beating the shit out of your sister.” Hellboy said sternly. “The kid’s got issues, I think. We’re gonna have to get on that.”

“Well…What’re we going to do?” Abe asked, drawing his attention back to the boy.

Hellboy gently peeled off back the bandages on Trevor’s right arm and observed the birthmark, noting that they looked similar to his own. Hellboy sighed. “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I demand royalties if Hellboy's kids do end up being a female mini-hellboy and a male evil as heck bastard.


End file.
